Feelings
by Dark Princess2
Summary: What happens when Eli and Grace start feeling for each other??
1. Feelings

Grace laid on her bed on a thursday night, so damn tired she stared at her door wanting to close it but not wanting to move off her bed. these are times you wished there were such things as witches. she thought. She moved so she was laying over her bed sideways and she kicked her feet out trying to close her door. She looked like a idiot as she was doing this. She didnt notice that Eli had stopped at her door as she was doing this. He was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.  
  
"Wow can I try that next" he said laughing.  
  
"Haha very funny I forgot to laugh" She said rolling her eyes at him.  
  
"Can I ask you something Gracie?"  
  
"Yeah I guess, what is it?"  
  
"Why in the blue hell are you doing that"  
  
"Well I wanted my door closed but I didn't feel like getting off my bed" She told him as she sat up looking at him still standing in the doorway. "Now is there something you would like.  
  
"Well.." hmm thats a tough question to answer there is so much I want and i guess I could say yo...he started to think but Zoe interupted.  
  
"What was with all the laughing? what did Grace do?" Zoe asked.  
  
"Why does it have to be me that does something?" Grace asked.  
  
"Cause your you.. I guess i'll leave you two alone" Zoe said as she walked out of Grace's room humming.  
  
"Well that was fun, I guess i'll be leaving you alone" he turns to walk out.  
  
"Eli wait.." he turned and looked at her. "you never answered my question" Eli just turned away and walked out."and the door is still not closed, ugh" she fell against the bed letting out a sigh.  
  
The next morning, Zoe, Jessie and Eli were all sitting down eating breakfast. Grace walked downstairs wearing jeans and a cute black top.  
  
"Morning" Lily said as her daughter entered the room.  
  
"Hi mom" She said as she grabbed a bowl and sat down with the rest of them.  
  
"Eli could you take Jessie and Grace to school?" Lily asked sweetly praying he says yes.  
  
"Sure" Eli answered as he ate some cereal. A few minutes later Jessie and Grace were waiting by the car, for Eli to come. He walked out of the house still in his pajama's.  
  
"Nice pajama's" Grace said smiling.  
  
"No way, your not gonna wear those.." Jessie said.  
  
"yes I am, and your in the back" Eli told her smirking. Jessie sighed and got in the back and Grace sat in the passengers seat as Eli began driving them to school. Grace smiled now and then when she looked at Eli. you think it's bad if i find my stepbrother cute, I mean he is and he's adorable in those pajama's maybe if he was out of those pajama's.. whoa.. thats alittle too much thinking about my stepbrother..she thought.  
  
"Eli your going slow" Jessie said from the back seat. Eli just ignored her. When they got to the school, Jessie jumped right out and walked to kate. Grace looked at Eli..  
  
"Thanks for the ride" She said sweetly.  
  
"no problem, I guess you should go before your late" he told her. She nodded and got out of the car. She watched the car drive away then headed inside.  
  
Later that day Grace came home from school and saw Eli laying on the couch watching tv still in his pajama's.  
  
"i see you had a productive day" she said smiling.  
  
"every" he said smiling back as he sat up making room for her to sit, and she did just that. wow she smells good, what is that she's wearing.."you got perfume on?"  
  
"Yah, vanilla feilds" She told him. was he smelling me or something? do i want him smiling me.. I have no clue what i want. They both leaned in a bit, and Grace closed her eyes. Oh my god, hes gonna kiss me.. do I want this.. of course I want this.. but wait hes my stepbrother. ah just shut up and let him kiss you. Their lips were all most touching, but then Jessie came into the house.  
  
"hey anybody home?" She asked.  
  
"Ugh" Eli said. I had the chance to kiss her then my damn sister had to come home. Grace got up and went upstairs to her room. Eli laid against the couch and sighed. "What am I going to do?" Jessie walked to him and looked at him.  
  
"What are you going to do about what?"  
  
"its too much for you to handle.." he told her as he began to think. 


	2. Get out of my life..

It had been a week since Eli and Grace almost kissed. It was Friday night and Grace was up in her room reading a book when Lily walked in.  
  
"Hey what you doing?" Lily asked.  
  
"Reading a book" She answered.  
  
"Me and Rick, are taking Zoe and Jessie to a late movie you wanna come?"  
  
"Nah, I feel like staying in"  
  
"well okay, we'll be home late. Eli is staying here also" Lily told her as she walked out of the room. Grace dropped the book. Oh my god i'm gonna home alone with Eli... I cant wear this old outfit, he's seen it to many times...She though, so she jumped off her bed and closed the door forgetting to lock it. She looked out the window seeing them leave.  
  
"Now what to wear?" She asked herself as she started looking throught her draws and stuff, then she grabbed a jean skirt, and a kinda tight fitting yellow tank top. She got changed and put her hair up with clips and stuff in it. When she was finally done she walked downstairs and saw Eli in the living room.  
  
"Hi Eli" She said trying to sound mature.  
  
"Hey Gracie.. i.." He looked at her and smiled seeing what she was wearing..Wow, she looks nice, hot.. mmm.. hmm.. what should i say.."you look really beautiful"  
  
"Thanks" She said blushing as she sat next to him.  
  
"So you didn't feel like going to the movie either?"  
  
"Nope" wow his lips are so nice.. i bet there soft.. but how am I gonna find out unless.. im gonna do it.. She leaned in a kissed him. He was alittle shocked and kissed back but then he pushed away. She got up and ran up stairs.  
  
"damnit" he said as he stood and walked upstairs. She slammed her door forgetting to lock it again. She undressed and put her pajama's pants on, She took off her bra as she went to go reach for her shirt. The door began to slowly open.  
  
"Grace im sorr...." He stared at her topless..  
  
"What the hell! the door was locked..what are u staring at?" she asked forgetting she didnt have a shirt or bra on.  
  
"your.. shirt is gone" he said. She looked down and screamed and put the shirt on.  
  
"GET OUT ELI!" she grabbed a brush and threw it at him.. He walked out and closed the door. "HOW DARE YOU JUST WALK IT.. I WANT YOU OUT OF MY LIFE FOREVER!" she sat on her bed crying. He sat on the ground by her door and put his head in his hands. I didnt mean to walk in.. but i mean i could of said I want you out of my life cause you kissed me grace.. but I dont want her out of my life.. I wanted that kiss.. but I didnt know it was going to happen.. maybe i shouldnt of looked at her chest.. but shes so beautiful.. ah this is all too confusing.  
  
The next morning everyone was sitting at the table eating breakfast.  
  
"So Eli what did you and Grace do last night?" Rick asked.  
  
"well I watched tv and she stayed in her room pretty much the whole time" Eli said as he stuffed his face. Grace wouldnt even look at him. Eli gently kicked her leg. She jumped up dropping her plate and spilling her her juice and she walked out.  
  
"what was that about?" Zoe asked.  
  
"I dont know.. could someone go find out?" Lily asked.  
  
"I will" Eli said as he sat up and walked upstairs and knocked. "Gracie let me in"  
  
"I told you to GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" she screamed from inside.  
  
"but i care for you" he told himself.  
  
"Why did she do that?" Rick asked.  
  
"I dont know, she's having a bad morning I guess" Lily said. Eli sat infront of Grace;s door, a single tear rolled down his cheek as he thought about what to do next. 


	3. Thanks

It was monday and Grace still had not spoken to Eli. She walked into English and sat down and began to copy the notes off the board. She really didn't seem to pay much attention during class, now and then mr. Dimitri would look at her and smile. as the class was ending he called her over.  
  
"Yes?" She asked her teacher.  
  
"Grace i need to speak to you, but i cant now.. can u come here before you go home for the day?" he asked.  
  
"yes sir" she answered and walked out of the room. At the house later that day Lily was on the phone with judy when Eli walked in.  
  
"Eli can I ask you a favor?" Lily asked.  
  
"Sure what is it?" he asked.  
  
"I wont be able to pick Grace up from school do you think you could?" she asked as she put her hand over the phone.  
  
"What about Jessie and Zoe?" he asked.  
  
"Jessie is going to Katie's and I will be picking up zoe, so can you?"  
  
"Sure i'll pick up grace"  
  
Meanwhile at School, Grace walked into mr. Dimitri's office after the bell had rung. He was packing up his bag.  
  
"hello grace"  
  
"Hello sir, what is it you needed to talk about?"  
  
"Well you are a bright young student and you have alot of.. can we walk and talk?"  
  
"Sure" they began to walk out of the classroom and out of the school.  
  
"I was thinking of having a few kids do sort of a extra credit project and i think you would be good at it.." he told her. Grace nodded and saw Eli waiting for her at his car. Oh no my mom sent him to get me when i'm mad at him? why am i mad at him? oh thats right he walked in on me changing...  
  
"Mr. Dimitri.. can you drive me home?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Of course." they walked over to his car and got in.  
  
"What in the hell?" Eli said as he went and climbed into his car and watched the car drive away then soon drived away himself. what the hell was that about? why does she still have to be mad at me.. I didn't mean to walk in on her topless.. Mr. Dimitri pulled into Grace's driveway. No one was home.  
  
"Well thanks" she said.  
  
"don't go yet.." he said as he pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "your so beautiful" What the hell is he doing..Grace thought.. He leaned in and kissed her she tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her. She finally got out of the car but he got out and grabbed her pushing her against the car. Grace began to cry not knowing what to do. he began to tug at her pants. She pulled away and she started to scream as he ripped her shirt. In the nick of time Eli drove up he jumped out of his car and ran over pushing mr. Dimitri against his car.  
  
"I THINK IT'S TIME YOU LEAVE BEFORE I CALL THE COPS" Eli said. And he did so. Eli ran to Grace hugging her. "it's alright.. im here.. its alright" Grace just cried into his arm. Then finally pushed away and ran inside and into her room.  
  
Alittle while later, Eli sat on his bed in his room playing his gutiar and singing a song. He didn't Know Grace was standing at half way open door listening.  
  
"She's an angel, but she can't feel it  
  
She got wings, she can't see 'em  
  
She's an angel, she can't feel it  
  
But she's flying over me every day  
  
Every day of my life"  
  
"that was good" she said clapping. He put down his gutiar and looked at her.  
  
"I thought you weren't talking to me?" he asked.  
  
"well im not.. i just wanted to thank you for saving me today.. and I do forgive you alittle.. and im sorry i kissed you.." she said.  
  
"Its okay.. and i am sorry for walking in on you topless.. and Grace who was that guy?" he asked.  
  
"My english teacher"  
  
"if I ever see him doing that again.. i will kill him"  
  
"I wont let him do that again.." she said smiling. "i'll leave ya alone for a while bye" and she walked out. He smiled I will kill him.. if he ever touches her again.. she no ones but mine.. well she's actually not even mine but i wish she could be.. to hold her in my arms.. OH my god what is happening to me.. she's my friggen step sister.. our parents are married to eachother.. ah love is tough.. wait i dont love her do i? Ah.. life is just tough..Eli thought. 


	4. Only Time

It was friday night and Grace was laying on the couch. Eli walked in and looked at her. "I wasn't able to talk to you" he said softly.  
  
"About?" she asked  
  
"Did anything happen with your teacher..?" he asked.  
  
"No.. he wasn't there for a few days. he told me he was sorry."  
  
"Well he should be.. if he ever touches my gracie again."  
  
"your gracie?" She asked. Oh my god.. did he just call me his gracie? i'm his now.. do i want to be his.. oh this is so hard.. i cant think.  
  
"nevermind.." he said biting his lip. Lily walked in.  
  
"Grace I have some news." lily said.  
  
"What is it?" Grace asked sitting up.  
  
"Aunt Judy is giving you a job at book lovers.. your gonna be helping out there like Eli" lily said. She's gonna be working with me? this is pretty cool..Eli thought. "your gonna be starting tomorrow if thats okay?"  
  
"okay" Grace said. Lily walked out. "you working tomorrow eli"  
  
"yup.." he said smiling. The next morning came and Grace was in her room getting ready. Eli sat down finishing his breakfast. Grace walked downstairs to where Eli was, she was wearing jean's a tight fitting blue short sleeve shirt and her hair was up.  
  
"Morning" she said smiling.  
  
"Morning.. took you long enough to get ready"  
  
"well I had to look good"  
  
"you look good anyway gracie" Eli told her as he put his bowl in the sink and grabbed his car keys. They left the house and got into the car..  
  
"was everyone still asleep?" Grace asked.  
  
"no they left why you were still asleep" he answered.  
  
"Oh.. well."  
  
"you ready for you first day of work?"  
  
"yes Eli I am" i get to work with Eli yay..anyways. Awhile later, Grace and Eli were stacking books. Grace would'nt stop staring at Eli. "Eli?"  
  
"yes grace?"  
  
"no one's gonna be home tonight right?"  
  
"Nope why?" Eli asked as her opened another box.  
  
"just wondering thats all" She said.. Later that night at the house.  
  
"grace.. I think we should talk" Eli said softly.  
  
"About..?" she asked.  
  
"The kiss..."  
  
"It was a mistake.."  
  
"no it wasnt.."  
  
"Yes it was.. you dont know what i was thinking.." Grace stormed to her room and put the radio on. "Only time" by Enya begins to play. Eli walks in.  
  
Who can say where the road goes,  
  
Where the day flows?  
  
Only time...  
  
"it wasn't a mistake cause it's what i wanted grace."  
  
And who can say if your love grows,  
  
As your heart chose?  
  
Only time...  
  
"Really Eli.. you aren't lying to me?" she asked as she turned to him tears beginning to form in her eyes. He walked to her and wiped the tears away.  
  
(interlude - no lyrics)  
  
Who can say why your heart sighs,  
  
As your love flies?  
  
Only time...  
  
"Really Grace.. I thought you didn't feel that way"  
  
"I do Eli.. I wanted to kiss you for so long"  
  
And who can say why your heart cries,  
  
When your love dies?  
  
Only time...  
  
(interlude - no lyrics)  
  
"Well then" he leans in and kisses her deeply, they pull away slowly.  
  
Who can say when the roads meet,  
  
That love might be,  
  
In your heart.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" she asked.  
  
And who can say when the day sleeps,  
  
If the night keeps all your heart?  
  
Night keeps all your heart...  
  
"Hide it" they began to kiss.  
  
(long interlude - no lyrics)  
  
Who can say if your love grows,  
  
As your heart chose?  
  
Only time...  
  
And who can say where the road goes,  
  
Where the day flows?  
  
Only time...  
  
Who knows?  
  
Only time...  
  
Who knows?  
  
Only time... 


	5. Judy

It was Monday morning and no one was in the kicthen but Grace and lily. Eli walked in and went over to Grace and kissed her while Lily wasn't looking. "Morning" he said smiling.  
  
"Morning Eli" Grace said as she went and sat down.  
  
"Grace you know you have to work today right?" Lily asked as she turned around to face Grace and Eli.  
  
"yes mother, Eli is gonna pick me up" She said grinning.  
  
"Okay good... where are jessie and Zoe?" Lily asked.  
  
"JESSIE, ZOE GET YOUR BUTT'S DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS SECOND"Eli yelled. And they came running down the stairs.  
  
"Were here, you didn't have you yell" Jessie said annoyed.  
  
"Yes i did" he said as he tapped Jessie on the head. Eli drove up to Jessie's and Grace's school after just dropping Zoe off. Jessie got right out of the car, while Grace stayed in.  
  
"I'll pick you up okay?" Eli asked.  
  
"I know you will" She answered Smiling. He leaned in and kissed her. Oh my god.. I dont want to go to school.. I want to stay here kissing him. Grace thought, then Eli pulled away. "bye" and she got out of the car.  
  
"Bye" he said and drove away. Jessie went and grabbed Grace by the arm.  
  
"Why do you alway's watch him drive away?" Jessie asked as they walked into the school.  
  
"I dont know" she said.Actually i do.. but I aint gonna tell you. "I just do" That night, while everyone else is asleep Eli and Grace sit on the couch making out. She pulls away.  
  
"am i moving to fast for you?" he asked softly as he stroked his cheek.  
  
"No of course not, i just don't want to be caught."  
  
"We wont be.. I promise" they began to kiss once again. All of a sudden Rick walked by half asleep scratching his head. thank god he didn't see us. Rick came back.  
  
"Eli.. take your girlfriend's to your room and make out one of the girls might see you"Rick told them then left. Eli and Grace pulled apart and began to laugh.  
  
"That was close" Grace said smiling and they began to kiss once again. The next day at Booklovers, Eli and Grace are in a aile making out they knock a few books over and stuff. Judy is walking and hears somethings fall.  
  
"God what is that?" she asked herself and she began to walk down that aile to See Eli making out with a girl.. alittle to much for public. then all of a sudden she noticed the girl was Grace. "WHAT ARE U DOING?" Grace and Eli pulled away.  
  
"judy" Eli said.  
  
"what were you doing with my niece?" judy asked.  
  
"We were.. working" he answered.  
  
"funny.. why were you two kissing?" Judy asked as she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"well were sorta.. together" Grace said holding Eli's hand.  
  
"Both of you i want to see you in my office right now" Judy said and they all went to the office. "When did this happen?"  
  
"Well there were the little things.. but saturday night." Grace said smiling.  
  
"you are step brother and sister" Judy told them.  
  
"that doesn't matter... were not blood related" Grace said.  
  
"Do your parents know?" Judy asked.  
  
"No.. and were hoping they wont find out.. please judy.. we really like eachother, you got to know how that feels" Eli told her.  
  
"i promise i wont tell.. but if your parents catch you.. thats your problem" judy told them. Eli and Grace smiled and began to kiss. "ah.." Judy walked out and bumped into Jake.  
  
"Judy do you know where Grace is?" Jake asked.  
  
"The bathroom i believe, when i see her I tell her your looking for her" judy told him.  
  
"okay thanks" he said and walked away.  
  
"this is gonna be tough" judy said to herself and put her hand on her forehead. 


	6. Comfortable

Zoe, Jessie and Grace sat on the couch watching a movie. Eli walked into the living room slowly.  
  
"What are you watching?" He asked as he scratched his head.  
  
"Sweet November" Zoe said softly.  
  
"Oh a sappy chick flix" he said then headed into the kicthen.  
  
"I'll be back" Grace said as she stood and walked into the kicthen. "A sappy chick flix?"  
  
"Well last time you watched it, you cried" he told her.  
  
"Well... umm okay maybe your sorta right.." she said smiling as she moved closer to him. He's so cute right now.. I just want to grab him and kiss him. She thought smirking to herself.  
  
"I am always right" he said and pulled her into a deep kiss, she kissed him back just as deeply. The door slowly began to open and in walked judy.  
  
"Oh my god" She yelled. Eli and Grace pulled away. "What if I was Lily or Rick?"  
  
"But your not" Grace said smiling sweetly.  
  
"your gonna have to be more careful" Judy told them putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"I guess were gonna have to be more careful" Eli told Grace wrapping her arms around Grace's waist.  
  
"Why are you here anyways?" Grace asked Judy.  
  
"I went shopping with your mother Grace" Judy told them. Grace frowned. Oh great my mother's home.. and i want to spend time with Eli.. this sucks.  
  
"lets go to my room" Eli said kissing her cheek.  
  
"Okay lets" she answered smiling and Grace and Eli ran to Eli's room in the garage. Judy rolls her eyes and Lily walks in with bags.  
  
"thanks for the help" Lily said putting the bags on the counter. "where are the children?"  
  
"Well i only saw Eli and Grace.. and they were having a snack then heading to Eli's room to work on songs.. Shes helping him" Judy lied.  
  
"Um okay.. Jessie and Zoe?" Lily asked.  
  
"I think in the living room" Judy told her. Up in Eli's room him and Grace are making out. He puts his hand up her shirt, she pushes away and pulls away.  
  
"Eli im not ready" Grace said.  
  
"its okay.. im sorry.. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" he told her stroking her cheek gently.  
  
"its okay.. how about we lay down and listen to music"  
  
"Sounds good.." he gets up and puts on some music then lays down next to Grace, running his fingers throught her hair. Oh her hair smells so good.. she smells so good.. do i love her? i dont know.. I may.. Its to tough to think about right now.. her just being here in my arms right now is perfect. he thought. A few hours later, a knock was heard at the door. and Eli and Grace jumped up. "Who is it?"  
  
"Zoe, can I come in?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah" eli said. and Zoe walked in.  
  
"what do u want?" Grace asked.  
  
"its dinner time" zoe told them.  
  
"Thank you..bye" Eli told her. Zoe shurgged her shoulders and walked out.  
  
"Thank god she knocked" Grace told Eli as she kissed him gently. "I liked sleeping in your arms"  
  
"And I like sleeping with you in my arms" he told her kissing her gently. Downstairs at dinner. Zoe came in and sat at the table.  
  
"Where are they?" Rick asked.  
  
"They said there coming" Zoe answered.  
  
"What were they doing up there?" lily asked.  
  
"making out" Judy told herself.  
  
"What?" Lily asked judy.  
  
"Nothing" Judy said.  
  
"listening to music and stuff" Zoe answered starting to eat. In walked Eli and Grace laughing.  
  
"There you two are" Jessie said.  
  
"Sorry we took so long" Eli said as the sat down at the table.  
  
"thats alright.." Rick said putting some food in his mouth.  
  
"So judy how is Grace doing at work?" Lily asked.  
  
"she's making out real well" Judy answered looking at Grace who bit her lip.  
  
"And Eli?" Rick asked.  
  
"the same.. doing really well" Judy said smiling.  
  
"Well thats good" Lily said. Grace rubbed her foot up Eli's leg and they smiled at eachother. 


End file.
